A Slip In Time
by xMidnightDreamsx
Summary: What if Valtor had done something to alter Bloom's timeline causing her to never run into Stella that fateful day in Gardenia changing the course of history as the Winx know it? What if Bloom ended up somewhere else and met different magical people—Lily and the Marauders? But meddling with the timeline too much can have consequences and the Winx will face a decision of their life.


What if Valtor had done something to alter Bloom's timeline causing her to never run into Stella that fateful day in Gardenia changing the course of history as the Winx know it? What if Bloom ended up somewhere else and met different magical people—Lily and the Marauders? Though the Winx are the only people who knows the truth but they have to go before times runs out. The Winx goes on a mission to save Bloom and try to prevent the events from ever happening though Faragonda, Griselda, and even the Specialist don't remember who Bloom is? Although meddling with the timeline too much can have severe consequences.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Winx Club. *All recognizable plots belong to JKR*

 _._

 _._

 _._

A Slip In Time

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Prolouge: August 17th, 1968_**

 _It'd all started on that fateful midsummer day of August 17th, 1968. . ._

 _He had murdered them in cold blood. . . fear had spread through my blood. . ._

 _His face, I still remember. . .remember every small detail. . ._

 _The way he'd laugh cruelly! The smell of blood still swirls in my mind. . . dark blood everywhere. . ._

 _The man looked at me with a wicked look in his pale eyes; he had the looks of a killer. . ._

 _I never knew who he was or what he wanted. . ._

 _But once he whirled around, the wizard had greeted me with an unpleasant smile on his wicked face. . . my heart was beating so quickly that I knew he wanted to kill me right then and there. . . but the thing was I didn't know why he wanted to kill me. . ._

 _I'd felt a great energy stir within me, (that I didn't know was my magic at the time) had somehow been released from me, the blast of magic, slamming man quite harshly into unconsciousness as I cried in tears. . ._

* * *

 _ **Friday, June 13th, 1969**_

It was the last day of primary school and the children were very excited for the long summer holidays away from school and sitting under the vibrant green tree as the sun's golden rays slipped through the gaps, kissing the soft exposed skin as the young children laid under the shade, their fingers grasping the vivid green grass. Kids playing at playgrounds, riding bicycles, flying their kites in the endless blue sky, or simply going to the beach with their families. . . that's what most children looked forward too.

Though a certain redhead girl with ocean blue eyes wasn't all enthusiastic for the long summer holidays, ever since last summer in August, when she and her parents took a trip to Great Britain, to London in particular, it had changed her life completely, as she had never left London due to the horrifying incident that claimed her parents' life.

It was difficult for the redhead to adapt to her new life in Great Britain as she's accustomed to the American culture. Bloom had always wondered of what her old friends thought of her when she hadn't showed up at school, maybe they'd thought she'd transferred to a different school due to the stupid rumors flying around. Then it would prove them that their suspiciousness of her was indeed true.

She hated those rumors!

It made her cringe at every corner!

But now it was worse at her new school. Bloom could still hear the familiar voices of other children in her class pointing out to her in such a rude way, claiming that she was different and awfully strange from all the other girls her age. A freak for that matter. No one would befriend her and to top it all, she was from America, which made her to feel even more isolated than she was.

The only person who had befriended her was Lily Evans. Lily was really nice to her and made her feel welcomed and enjoyed her company. Though other students around her age, hadn't gotten along with her and would mutter things under their breath once she'd left the room. It was her eyes that gave away an unnatural glow—even having ocean blue eyes wouldn't give that kind of gleam in daylight.

Many students had sworn that her blue eyes held real sparks of magic in them for only a brief second. Though some students have dismissed it, thinking that it was merely nothing special just the effect of the lights; though most wouldn't admit it that it wasn't because of the light reflecting in her eyes that made such an eerie glow. It was something else. . . something strange indeed. . .

A single tear slid down her cheek.

Some children muttered under their breath as if it were some sort of sadness about her parents tragedy; some truly did feel sorry for her—"poor girl" — "I know. It must be hard to not have parents around" — "or any family members" but some were practically cruel to her and bullied her for unknown reasons.

Bloom had heard hurtful things behind her back.

"Doesn't matter that girl is an orphan—"

"—that girl is a freak—"

"—haven't you seen the bizarreness around her?"

"—and her eyes sparkling like some sort of magic—"

"—it's just the lights reflection."

"—are you sure it's the light reflecting in her eyes? Listen to me, I see strange things happen around that girl, things levitate in the air with no explanation or logic and I'm pretty sure it's not done by science either."

It'd hurt so much; it wasn't her fault that Bloom could do things that were beyond her control, strange things started to happen to her ever since last August.

At times, the redhead just wanted to be alone with no one around her as Bloom wanted to think to herself and it needed to be done in a peaceful, quite area without no rumor following her or being started anywhere else. She'd always go to the playground after school, it was near her so called dreadful home if she would ever call it that—lived at the moment. She tried so hard not to think of it as an orphanage it was difficult as she was being reminded constantly.

The redhead had always known that she was different from other girls her age as her parents told her that she was unique in her own ways that no one could see in her. They'd always told her that she was filled with such magic who illuminated their world. Bloom had never took into consideration that she—herself—held real magic or supernatural abilities within her.

The young girl didn't know that the rumors were proven to be true after the deaths of her parents, which somehow had caused her magic to stir within her—as if it had finally awoken at last—of being revealed in unexpected ways. The first time she knew she had unique abilities was when the redhead had somehow changed the colour of her hair—which was probably because of her emotions that had somehow touched at her magic reflecting it in her hair. Or the gleam in her eyes that seemed so unnatural.

The girl missed her parents terribly even though it's been nearly a year after them being murdered by that man. She could still remember the man's voice; the way he looked at her with a wicked smirk on his face. The way he started to approach her. . .

It'd sent shivers down her spine.

She had been all alone ever since that tragic day; the day that her parents were murdered by the mysterious man. Her life had changed drastically ever since—since she was practically new world—a world without her parents.

Her parents adored her and cherished every moment they had with their only daughter and they even loved her uniqueness as they had seen right through her ocean blue eyes from the first time they'd laid their eyes on her when she was only an infant girl. Their daughter was different from most girls her age and took pride in their darling little Bloom.

"Bloom? Bloom? Are you hearing me?"

This made Bloom snap out of her deep thoughts as she turned to the source of the voice from where it came. She looked to her right side to see Lily giggling at her. Bloom raised her red brow at her friend. ". . .What?"

"Daydreaming again, huh?"

Bloom smiled sheepishly. "I do get distracted easily, don't I?"

"You do! Like I was saying from before, since you're coming over to my place, I want you to meet someone, his name is Severus Snape. He's a really nice boy; we'll be meeting him at the playground that's not far from my house." Lily said.

"Doesn't he go to this school?" Bloom asked curiously as they were walking though the crowded halls as children were rushing out, excitedly.

Lily shook her head in response. "No he doesn't. Severus's homeschooled."

"Oh. Doesn't he get a little lonely at times? Doesn't he have any friends?"

"Severus told me he doesn't mind, and well, I'm the only friend he has."

Bloom thought about it—she sort of understood what if felt like to be friendless and alone before befriending Lily that is; she's such a nice girl.

She smiled delightedly. "I would like to meet your friend Lily."

* * *

It was mid-afternoon.

The sky was clear from any clouds and the sun still dazzling brightly in the endless blue sky. The two girls had arrived to the playground no more than fifteen minutes ago and settled their bags besides them. They had felt the sun's warm rays dancing on their exposed soft skin. They were sitting near the edge of the pond, though Lily dipped her small toes into the cool fresh water.

Bloom felt the soft cool breeze air kissing her pale skin and her shoulder length red-hair flowing in the air and not far from her distance—the girl saw a small family of three: a mother, father, and a small child around the age of four as the father tossed his child up in the air, giggling, as the small boy landed back into his father's strong arms.

The mother smiling brightly like a lit up star in the eternal darkness of the night. The blond haired woman had her arm clung into her husband's and her other hand placed on her rounded belly. The small family was soon going to have a new member and that boy will have a new sibling. . .

It'd made her heartache so much—reminding her of her own family prior to their murder!

"Hi Lily!" a cheerful boy named Severus said brightly upon seeing his friend again.

The black-haired boy had noticed there was another girl besides his friend. The girl's red hair fell to her shoulders, it was probably a shade or two lighter than Lily's, her eyes were big-rounded almost catlike shaped vibrant blue eyes. She had splashes of freckles across her cheeks and nose and was wearing a simple white t-shirt with pink floral prints and a baby blue flowy skirt that reached to her knees with white sandals. Lily was dressed in a light coloured green short-sleeved dress, and tanned coloured flats and her dark red hair was braided.

"Hi Severus," Lily beamed at him and he noticed that her friend had took a notice of him. She had a kind smile on her face and her blue eyes just like the ocean's surface that's filled with wonder.

"My name's Severus Snape." The boy was dressed in a oversized coat, a large white t-shirt, and baggy shorts with sandals that seemed to be over worn.

"Nice to meet you, Severus, I'm Bloom Meadows," she spoke, though he'd noticed that she didn't have an accent for someone who lived in Britain, which was a little strange. Maybe the redhead girl had moved to this country, perhaps no longer than a year.

Petunia was watching her little sister with that Snape boy and with that new girl she'd met earlier this year, Bloom Meadows. The older Evans had also heard rumors of that girl of being some sort of freak with abnormal abilities as well. How amusing was that her little sister had befriended her? Apparently freaks befriended freaks was all what Petunia could comprehend—only those who couldn't fit in—the loners. She could only guess that girl was also another one of the boy's lot. A witch—a bloody witch is what he told her sister last summer and Lily being who she was, had believed him.

Petunia had seen the pleading look in her sister's brilliant green eyes that seemed to sparkle with so much hope, wonder, and curiosity. She didn't want her little sister to have such high hopes in thinking that she was indeed a witch and soon be lied to because of that boy.

Then it'd crush Lily's hopes and dreams and she'll end up in tears!

Her sister Lily would have her heart broken because of him!

It infuriated Lily's older sister so much!

Lily had beautiful dark red hair, pale skin, and green eyes that always glimmered under the golden rays. Her little sister's a beautiful girl, especially when their family members would come over, they would gush over Lily and Petunia as well—though not as much as her baby sister. And their parents had alway dotted over their younger daughter, claiming that she was the baby of the family and quite extraordinary with the things she did.

While Petunia had long blond hair and hazel eyes and by muggle standards she was far by ordinary and a straight B student and not special. The unmagical sister, how boring was that? Petunia tried so hard to please her parents, but in the end, as usual, they had always seen Lily.

Lily did things that were completely extraordinary—wait no—freakish, Petunia had considered. There was no way that magic existed and even if Severus did indeed tell her the truth, then why in the bloody hell didn't she have this so called magic like her younger sister? If her younger sister had magic then she must have it, right? They were sisters after all; they shared the same blood; they're born to the same parents? So what made Lily to be so different than her?

To be true to herself, she was very annoyed by that Snape boy ever since he'd told her younger sister that she was indeed a witch. A freak of nature that's what it was or perhaps she was simply jealous that her sister could do remarkable things that could only be told through fairytale legends.

Magic—which had only seemed to exist in stories and famous fairytales—not in the real world. Her feelings and emotions were completely mixed; she was beginning to doubting herself. The older Evans sister was quite excited, fearful, anxious, and slightly upset because she didn't have that ability of Lily's.

At the same time, she envied Lily and sort of hoped—actually wished—to be a witch like her younger sister. Petunia would daydream about wearing witch clothing along with holding a wand and just simply casting spells. How amazing would that be?! Only a dream!

Why couldn't she be the special one as well?

Why not her—a witch?

Why did she just have to be an ordinary girl?

Petunia felt like she was losing her sister to the strange boy named Severus that she'd severely disliked ever since they'd met him last summer and ever since then Lily and Severus had been meeting at the playground that wasn't far from their home. She hadn't expected Lily's friend to be one of them—like their lot. Apparently, her younger sister was befriending people like her. Petunia nearly gagged at the thought of it.

It also made her feel left out and Petunia had never in her life had experienced being left behind, unwanted in a group. It was unfair to her; she was the better sister, the popular girl at school, while her sister was known to be the freak girl, friendless (expect for Bloom and Severus), and unpopular. No one wanted to befriend Lily for strange things that might happen to them and so they were careful not to get to close to her; the only person in school who had befriended her was Bloom.

Petunia was watching them from a near by tree as they laughed over who knows what; she sighed. Children were so obnoxious at times! Her hazel eyes had widen upon seeing a swan-like-made-out of a sheet of white paper magically soaring through the air. It was quite amazing to see! How many people would witness something like this— _real_ magic—not some kind of amateur magician performing fake acts of magic? The paper sawn was flapping its wings as it soared in the air all around them in endless circles.

"Ohhh. . . could you teach me how to make that, Bloom?" Petunia's sister asked delightedly.

"Sure, it's not really hard, my mom had taught me that, but what's strange is it soon flies the moment I sort the wings out," she replied; Bloom enjoyed showing others how to make a paper swan and she was also good with paper planes as well—mysteriously she could make them fly—probably it was because of gifted abilities of some sort. The paper boat was probably the one thing she couldn't do correctly, because it was a difficult one to do.

 _Of course she'll never fit in! She's just like them,_ scoffed Petunia.

Bloom ripped out another piece of blank paper from her notebook and slowly showed Severus and Lily the process of how to make a beautiful paper sawn. Once she had folded the remaining wings of the sawn, the sawn had instantly took off from Bloom's palm into the air, as it flew around Lily who giggled and soon Severus who had lifted his hand as the swan had gently landed on the boy's hand as he viewed it.

Magic.

Severus glanced at Bloom.

That girl was also a witch as well.

"That's because you're a witch too," Severus slowly explained to Bloom, and observed the pretty swan in his hand as it continued to flutter over the palm of his hand.

"Oh," her blue eyes widen, but not in horror, but in wonder. "Really? So witches really do exist?" the smile had widen across her face. It explained her phenomenal abilities. "I thought they were fairytales? Never knew it was real!"

Petunia's eyes widen upon hearing what that blasted boy was telling Bloom. She didn't know why, but for some reason it made her angry. He was truly an annoying boy, running around and telling girls they were bloody witches!

How dare he—he told that new girl she was also a witch! But then again—that girl Bloom—who was nothing to Petunia so she shouldn't care that if Lily's friend was one of their lot, right? At the same time, she was determined to get some answers.

She approached the trio who seemed to be looking at the flying paper swans—circling in the air.

Petunia bit her lips, though curiosity had gotten the best of her and knew better than to ask but still she wondered about the endless possibilities of magic. How was Lily doing it? Why was she capable of doing magic and not her? Petunia really wanted to know how could she do magic herself!

"How—how did you do it Lily? How do you let this so called magic out of your finger tips? I—I mean do you think about doing it?" the blond sister said gazing at the fluttering swan (it simply couldn't be done by ordinary people).

Lily gazed at her older sister who looked somewhat interested. "I didn't do this, Tuney, Bloom did this," as the white sawn kept fluttering its wings.

Petunia shook her head.

"That's not what I meant, what I meant is, how could you do magic—like all the times you did before like with the flower or jumping off the swing and not getting hurt?"

Lily shrugged.

She wasn't exactly sure how she would do it; it happened naturally like an inborn reflex of some sort, or perhaps a little thought required, but it seemed to happen subconsciously for the most part.

"I dunno Tuney, it just happens," Lily looked at her sister sadly. If she knew how or the secret of doing magic, she wouldn't hesitate to tell her older sister at all. She would be glad to tell her sister everything there is to know. Lily would never hide any kind of secret from her only older sister.

"Well for starters," the black haired boy began, "you have to have magic in your blood in order to do magic _obviously_."

Petunia raised a questioning brow at Severus; she didn't like the tone of his voice. There was a hint of sarcasm that she'd identified, but ignored it completely as she continued to press on the matter. "My sister—if she has it, I must too! I mean it's quite illogical for one of us _not_ to have magic if we share the same blood."

"Well, I mean, you come out right from a muggle family and sometimes in a muggle family there's a squib—a squib is the opposite of a muggleborn you see, they're born into a wizarding family, but with no magic in their blood—and so they often marry muggles and magic somehow resurfaces in later generations, sometimes it can happen between all muggleborn siblings, and at times, magic can manifest only in one of the siblings." Severus explained dryly.

Petunia had a deep feeling that after hearing this from the Snape boy, she. . . herself. . .might not be magical that she simply might be ordinary and for some reason it made her hate the idea of magic in general. How unfair was it?And of course, precious little Lily had to be the special one! If the older Evans sister had never shown any magic at all when she was younger then it was most likely she would never show any kind of magic when she's older.

"So your saying that I might've had an ancestor who was magical?" Bloom questioned as if she had understood why her parents might've been proud of her.

"Yes, and no one really knows how magic would resurface generations later but it happens and generally signs of magic starts appearing in children before they turn eleven."

Petunia wasn't eleven anymore; she was thirteen, older than Lily in four years and never had she shown any signs of magic. Perhaps she was a later bloomer? Her thoughts were shattered upon hearing the girl's voice.

"Why? What would happen when you'd turn eleven?" Bloom asked. She was really curious about the hidden magical world now. It was fascinating indeed.

Lily smiled at her friend. "That's when you get your acceptance letter to Hogwarts a school that teaches us how to control our magic."

Bloom's blue eyes widen. This was no longer a fantasy dream, but possibly a new reality for her.

"There's a real school for witches and wizards?"

Severus and Lily nodded.

Petunia could no longer tolerate this nonsense as she had her arms crossed; she was quite displeased. "So when do you get this letter?"

"In mid-July," he was getting annoyed by her questions. She was a muggle who was hoping to be a witch as he could tell she was jealous by her younger sister. He could easily tell between a magical and nonmagical person. Both girls could perform magic, though he wasn't sure about Bloom's history. He was a bit curious to know.

"Come on Lily! We're leaving now!" Petunia said a bit coldly. "This is such nonsense! A letter given at age eleven! Hogwash or whatever it is! Like I believe that silly thing! It's only a fairytale!"

"Tuney!"

"It's getting late!"

Lily sighed defeatedly knowing that she couldn't win this as she was her older sister. "You do know that Bloom's coming over right?" she emphasized her point. "And besides, you didn't think of it being silly! You wanted to know more about it too!"

"Keep it," the redhead insisted to Severus as she gave him the paper swan as his cheeks turned bright pink.

"Thanks," he smiled.

Bloom looked at Severus. "Do you come here often?"

"I do."

"Well then, you'll be seeing me often and it was really nice meeting you Severus!"

"Bloom come on!" Lily called.

"Coming!" she picked up her bag and looked at the boy as she gave him a wave. "Bye!"

Severus watched as the girls had left the playground. He'll be seeing them a lot in the near future and smiled, remembering the first time he'd encountered Lily. He wondered what was Bloom's life prior to coming to Great Britain?

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _Well, I've decided to write on the Marauders Era. It'll be very interesting indeed. I've wrote this prolouge into three different versions and I've liked this one out of the other two! There's a few things I'm going to say about it since it's important to the story and not much of a spoiler._

 _Instead of Daphne being sixteen/seventeen years older than Bloom, she's only three years older than her. Valtor had really gone back in time and messed things up badly enough that it'll not only effect the Magic Dimension but also the Wizarding World. Now it makes me wonder what kind of damage has Valtor done exactly? And what happened to Daphne? How did she become separated from her little sister in the first place? How will the Winx react upon seeing their dear friend being older than them? And who is that mysterious boy and girl with flashing blue eyes? And the Winx will face a decision of their life regarding about leaving the things the way it is going or changing everything?_

 _This story will occasionally be sorta filled (if willing to say flashbacks that I wouldn't write in italics) and flip it between the early 70s and mid 90s (which would be the present moment); you will know as I'll write the dates and times._

 _I'll give you a brief scene of the next chapter, so you'll know what to expect._

* * *

 _ **Present Moment; Monday, July 15th, 1996**_

 ** _Gardenia; 10:00 a.m._**

"What the hell?" Musa said confusedly.

"How could they not know who Bloom is?" Flora whispered to Stella and Aisha who seemed to have nodded in agreement.

"Something isn't right here," the pink-haired fairy spoke as she glanced at her PDA. She was running Bloom's name and information through the system again for the third time in a row and it seemed that there wasn't any kind of information regarding on Bloom, which was highly strange.

It was as if Bloom had disappeared or perhaps even worse didn't exist at all. There was no records of her information anywhere and Tecna being the fairy of technology could bring up all the data of the world of any kind.

"Like why wouldn't Mike and Vanessa remember Bloom? I mean, she's their adoptive daughter," the fairy of the sun and moon spoke, glancing at her friends with a worried look on her face and continued on, "unless they had never adopted her in the first place. . ."

Tecna looked at her friend with her teal eyes as if her fears had been confirmed. "Then that Stella could be a problem, a very big problem."

"What the hell did Valtor do exactly?" Aisha growled, her fists turning into balls. He was one of the most twisted, insane, and dangerous wizard that the Magical Dimension had ever seen.

* * *

 _So what do you think of this idea?_ _I really hoped you had enjoyed this chapter!_

 _Like always please leave your reviews and comments down below. I really do appreciate it and love to hear your thoughts about it!_

 _So Until Next Time!_


End file.
